The Kids Are Alright pt 4
by Heyit'skellie
Summary: Part 4 of my series!
By the end of the day a few weeks later, Meredith all but fell into her bed and heard Addison laugh from behind her. They'd finally gotten a day off together and had moved her and Henry into the house. The kids had been no help, much preferring to make box forts rather than unpacking. They were finally finished though and Meredith was more than ready to get some much needed sleep.

"Hey, you, no laughing at me. I sorted countless pairs of tiny socks today while the kids simultaneously tried to use them as hand puppets," Meredith mumbled against her pillow and felt the bed dip beside her before Addison laid down next to her. The blonde sighed softly and shifted towards her and felt Addison's arm fall over her waist.

"So, I checked on them before I came in here," Meredith nodded against her, "You know how we put them all three in separate beds?" She received another nod, "All three are on the floor asleep in a blanket fort downstairs in the living room," She felt Meredith laugh against her. The blonde opened her eyes a moment later and looked into bright blue eyes.

"Come on," She got up from the bed and held her hand out. Addison looked at her curiously as she sat up and took the outstretched hand, "I love blanket forts."

oooOOooOOooo

Meredith made her way down to the daycare a few days later to pick up the boys. Addison had gotten off earlier and offered to take Zola to her ballet class for the day. The blonde stepped into the room and Henry and Bailey ran to her moments later. She waved her thanks to the nurse as they stepped out towards the elevator to leave.

"Mama?"

"Yes, monkey?" It was Bailey who answered her though.

"We wanna play baseball!" Was said excitedly. She looked down at their smiling faces as she stepped into the elevator.

"Is that right?" Was asked playfully and they both nodded and turned their best pouty faces up to her. They'd really gotten better at that since moving in together and more than one at a time was practically impossible to say no to.

"Yeah! Nick says signups are this week!" She pursed her lips and nodded as she led their little trio out to the car and strapped them both in to their car seats.

"Okay, okay. I'll talk to mommy, okay?" They both nodded excitedly and she smiled as she climbed into the driver's seat.

oooOOooOOooo

They'd of course been talked into signing the boys up for tee-ball. Meredith had elected to take them to their first practice when Zola had insisted that Addison had to be the one to come to her dance class because she actually appreciated it. Meredith had just laughed and nodded along to her daughter.

She sat them down to their feet and watched them run off towards the field with their adorable little bat bags. She just grinned as she made her way towards the bleachers and took a seat in the upper corner as far away from the other parents as possible.

She sighed when she felt someone sit down next to her while she was texting Addison to make sure she and Zola had gotten to the dance center okay. She looked up briefly and shot the man a polite smile before turning her attention to the field.

"So which one's yours?" She bit her lip before pointing to where Henry and Bailey were standing.

"Those two," He nodded next to her and she hoped that they'd swapped enough pleasantries and they could drop the conversation.

"That one's mine," He pointed and she bobbed her head.

"He's cute," She said and wished it wouldn't be considered rude if she got up and moved away from him.

"Where's your husband at?" Meredith sighed and considered the nice answer before she just blurted her more Meredith answer out.

"Dead," Was said simply as she kept her eye trained on the field where the kids were learning basic base running drills.

"Oh, I'm sorry," She just shrugged and sighed I relief when she realized she may have just made the conversation awkward enough for him not to speak to her again. The silence went on for about half an hour before he opened his mouth again, "I'm going to go out on a limb here and ask if you may want to go out to dinner with me some time?" Meredith had to physically refrain from rolling her eyes and was actually thankful that her phone rang at that moment.

"I'm sorry. Excuse me?" He nodded and she answered the call, "Grey," She listened to her intern for a moment, "Dude, no. Do not touch my patient," She shook her head, "I understand that. Go find Bailey or even Blake to do it. Do not touch that woman," She rolled her eyes, "Yes, I realize Dr. Bailey is the chief of the hospital. But she's the only other general surgeon with enough experience. Find her, tell her I have the boys and I can't come in, and do not under any circumstances touch that woman," She hung up a few moments later and caught the man's surprised look out of the corner of her eyes. She did roll her eyes then and glanced at the time. Ten more minutes until she could get her kids and leave.

Only a few moments before she would be able to make a run for it, the man spoke up again, "So, about dinner?"

"No," Was said simply and she got up and made her way towards the kids before he could say anything else. She smiled down at her two, "Ready, guys?"

oooOOooOOooo

"Mama?" Was said as they made dinner all together that night.

"Yeah, B?" Was said as she distractedly texted her intern to see how her patient was.

"Who was that man?" Meredith wasn't paying attention still but Addison had arched an eyebrow in amusement.

"What man?"

"The man who sat really close to you in the bleachers," Meredith froze then and lifted her gaze from her patient report. She saw Addison clearly amused while Bailey, Henry, and Zola completely made a mess with the frosting they were using on the cupcakes for after dinner.

"Umm, a parent," Was said somewhat nervously and she caught Addison's eye. The red head just smirked at her and went back to what she had been doing. 'Uh oh' was her only thought before she stepped forward to help.

oooOOooOOooo

After getting all three kids to bed, Meredith was sat on the bed with her laptop open while Addison showered. The red head emerged minutes later and pulled the blankets back on her side before sliding in, "So, did someone hit on you, Dr. Grey?" Was asked playfully and Meredith dropped her head into her hands as she groaned.

"Yes," Was mumbled, "Terribly too. And he asked me out after he asked me where my husband was.. And I told him!" Addison giggled and reached out to pull the woman towards her, "I got a call right after he asked and he asked again afterwards."

"And you said?"

"No," Addison looked at her for a moment.

"That's it?"

"Uh huh. I was done being polite. I kinda ran after I said no too. So I was double rude," She shrugged as she leaned against the red head and felt Addison tread her fingers through her hair, "I wouldn't do that to you, Addie."

"I know you wouldn't, darling. I know," Was said as she dropped a kiss into blonde hair, "Did your intern kill your patient?"

"Surprisingly, no. He actually did what I asked him to do and Bailey did the surgery for me. Everything looks great," Addison nodded and nuzzled her nose against Meredith's face, "Someone's sleepy."

"Someone is very sleepy, yes," Was laughed out. 

oooOOooOOooo

A few days later, Meredith picked the boys up from daycare and took them out to the car. She had the rest of the day off and decided she could spend it with them. Zola was still in school.

"Okay, guys. What do you want to do?" She asked as she pulled out of the parking lot.

"Batting cages!" Was chorused together and she laughed.

"Are you sure?" She got equal nods of enthusiasm as she stopped for a red light, "Okay, batting cages it is," They grinned at her and she pressed the gas again when the light turned green. A moment later her car was spinning through the intersection and there was a searing pain in her left side. When everything was still again, she blinked herself awake and turned as far as she could.

The boys looked terrified but other than a few cuts from the glass that had shattered out of the window, they looked fine, "Hey, guys. Are you okay?" Two terrified nods were thrown her way and Meredith looked for her phone only to realize it had been thrown around in the crash and she couldn't reach it without causing herself much more pain, "We're going to be okay, alright guys?"

"Okay," Was whispered out from the backseat and for the first time she was thankful for their insistence that their car seats be placed right next to one another. Henry was on the right side with Bailey strapped into the middle seat. Her back driver's side was completely crushed and she hated to even think about what would have happened had one of them been sitting there instead.

Meredith tried to turn her head and couldn't turn it far enough to see what had hit them. She glanced down at her leg again and grimaced, "Hey, guys, we're going to be just fine. I can hear the ambulance now. Can you hear it?" She tried to keep her voice steady as she started to feel light headed and they both answered her that yes they could hear the sirens.

As the paramedics arrived on the scene, one quickly approached her side of the car and she met his eye unmovingly, "Get my kids out and then worry about me," She nodded to him after he shot her a look and the team of them made their way around the car. The passenger side back door opened easily and two of them each picked up a scared little boy after checking to make sure they were okay to be moved.

Meredith breathed in deeply as a few of them made their way back to her and she looked down at her leg, "This door is acting as a tunicate for my leg," She received a nod as she spoke, "You're going to have to be fast when the door comes off."

"Yes, ma'am, we'll do everything in our power," She nodded.

"I don't want my kids close enough to see me. They can't see that much blood," He nodded again, "Okay, whenever you're ready," They started bustling around her trying to find the best way to get to her. After what felt like ages, someone starting speaking to her.

"Ma'am, we're going to be removing the door in just a moment okay? It's going to be really loud and we're going to do everything we can to move you as quickly as possible and stop the bleeding once we can get to you," Meredith nodded and took a deep breath. She closed her eyes and moments later her head was filled with the loudest noise she'd ever heard.

All at once, the pressure on her leg was relieved and just a moment later, Meredith passed out. 

oooOOooOOooo

Addison was paged down to the ER and made her way down there. She met up with Karev on the way and he shot her a glance, "Why would they have paged both of us?" She shrugged just as confused as he was and they rounded the corner. A nurse directed them to an ER bed. She pulled the curtain back and saw Bailey and Henry sat together on the bed refusing to let each other go while an intern attempted to stitch a cut on Henry's forehead.

"Mommy!" Addison stepped forward and enveloped both of them in her arms as she looked towards the intern with a questioning face.

"They were in a car accident," Was said meekly and Addison pulled back and looked them over while Karev did the same. The red head suddenly had a heart stopping thought.

"Where's Dr. Grey at then?"

oooOOooOOooo

After Addison had calmed the boys down, Alex offered to take them with him and pick Zola up if she would be willing to stay with Meredith. The red head was now on her way up to the surgical floor to find the woman. According to the board, Bailey was operating on Meredith in OR four and Addison made her way there quickly.

She stepped into the gallery and Maggie was already there with Amelia. They looked up as she took a seat near them and she looked at them questioningly.

Maggie sighed and spoke up, "Some huge truck blew through a red light. Her side of the car took the impact and the door splintered into her leg in multiple places. It acted as a tunicate until they could get her out of the car but then they had a mess. We're just waiting on the head scans to come back," Addison took all of it in and turned her focus back to the OR before nodding, "Someone said the kids were in the car with her? Are they okay?"

"They're fine. Alex has them," She took in a shaky breath as she watched the surgery and was unaware of the strange looks that were being passed between the two sisters in the room beside her.

"Addie?" The red head nodded when Amelia spoke rather than verbally answering her, "Is there something you'd like to share with me?"

"Not particularly," Was said dryly and Addison let out a small groan before turning her attention towards Amelia who looked amused and Maggie who looked like she was completely confused, "Just ask me, Amelia. I know you want to. You're like Charlotte that way, you never can just bite your damn tongue."

"Hey, I like Charlotte," Addison just raised an eyebrow for her to ask and Amelia sat forward in her chair, "Are you dating Meredith?" Maggie's head snapped towards her then so she could see Addison's reaction and the red head sighed and dropped her face to her hands, "No, no. You do not get to hide from me, Addison Forbes Montgomery. I want answers."

"Yes," Was said simply and quietly as she turned her attention back towards the OR. Amelia was silent for a few moments, she never expected Addison to just admit it to her.

"Is that why your apartment was empty when I went over there the other day?"

"Yes, Amelia," Was said just as quietly and Amelia laughed.

"U-Haul lesbian," Addison arched an eyebrow as she turned towards her and smirked.

"Shows how much you pay attention. We've been dating for close to a year now, Amy. You're a little off your game there, darling," Was said as she got up and left the gallery and a shocked neuro and cardio surgeon behind.

oooOOooOOooo

After the surgery, Addison made her way towards the room they had placed Meredith in. She walked in after everyone else finally left and looked at the sleeping blonde in the bed. She shook her head softly before grabbing the woman's chart and flipping through it.

"I'm pretty sure that's confidential," Was rasped out and Addison's eyes snapped up to look at her, "Where are the boys?" Was asked then and Addison watched her face contort with worry. She put her chart back down and walked over to Meredith's side before gently sitting down on the edge of the bed facing her.

"They're fine, Meredith. Alex has all three of them at home right now. They were scared and have a few cuts but they're fine and just want to see you," Meredith nodded in relief, "However, they may just have to settle for a phone call tonight, it's bedtime," The blonde watched her pull her phone out and dial Karev's number. The red head brought her hand up to cup Meredith's cheek gently while she waited for him to answer and rubbed her thumb over Meredith's cheek, "Hey, Alex," She listened for a moment before laughing, "Yeah you're going to have to play phone tag."

A few moments later, Addison spoke again, "Hey, Bailey… Yes, sweetheart she's fine… Do you want to talk to her?" She held the phone out and Meredith took it and placed it to her ear.

"Bailey?" Addison watched tears well up in her eyes, "I know, Bailey bear. I know. I'm so sorry, sweetheart… I'll see you tomorrow… I promise, baby… Goodnight, B. I love you," She waited a moment and laughed before holding the phone out to Addison, "Alex isn't the only one playing phone tag tonight."

oooOOooOOooo

After one very long phone call, Addison finally hung up and looked at Meredith. The blonde looked tired and Addison could completely understand. She pointed towards her chart, "Would you hand me that?" Addison nodded as she grabbed it and placed it in Meredith's lap.

She watched as Meredith flipped through the pages and then scrunched her face up, "What'd they say about recovery time?" Addison raised an eyebrow, "Yes, I have an idea. I just want to know."

"There wasn't a lot of muscle damage but there was quite a bit of tissue damage so that's better than it could have been. Bailey said you should only need crutches for a few weeks before it can bear weight again without causing damage," Meredith nodded in acceptance and closed the file before sitting it to the side, "Are you okay?"

"Yeah. I mean the surgery went fine didn't it?" Was asked and Addison looked at her pointedly.

"Yes, it was fine. But are you okay, Meredith?" The blonde was silent for a moment before nodding softly.

"I'm okay. That car just came out of nowhere and completely ran that red light," Addison nodded in response, "And all I could think was thank God they always make me strap them in beside each other because if one of them had been on the driver's side-" She trailed off there and reached for Addison's hand to lace their fingers together, "They're really okay?"

"They really are, sweetheart. They're fine," Meredith nodded and Addison watched her eyes grow heavy. She stood and felt Meredith's grip on her hand tighten. She looked back down into tired green eyes and Meredith pulled her hand gently. Addison gave in after a pout was thrown her way and laid down gently beside her, "Is that where Bailey learned to pout?"

"Maybe," Was said as she snuggled against her girlfriend, "I love you, Addison. Thank you for being here."

"I love you too, Meredith. There's nowhere else I'd rather be right now."

oooOOooOOooo

They discharged her the next morning and Addison had the day off so she drove her home. She handed Meredith her crutches as she stepped out of the car and the blonde shot her a glare before taking them and grumpily using them to make it to the door.

Alex was in the kitchen as they walked in and looked up before shooting Meredith a questioning look, "I'm fine. Go make sure your girlfriend hasn't left your ass yet," He shot her a glare then but kissed her cheek on his way out of the house, "So, Maggie dropped Zola off at school?"

"Uh huh. The boys are still asleep. Though it is almost seven so they should be up any moment," Meredith nodded as she took a seat on a kitchen stool and gladly accepted the coffee Addison placed in front of her. Moments later a set of little feet could be heard coming down the stairs slowly. The boys still weren't quite tall enough to reach them properly and had to hold on to the hand railing for support.

Henry made his way into the kitchen sleepily rubbing at his eyes. They lit up when he spotted Meredith though, "Mama," Was said happily and she bent as she made his way to her.

"Hey, monkey," Was said as she hoisted him up into her lap. Addison shot her a look

"You're not supposed to do that," Meredith just shot her a glare and Addison rolled her eyes, "Fine do whatever you want. You explain to Miranda why you popped your stitches," Meredith nodded and stuck her tongue out before looking down at Henry.

She saw his stitches for the first time and felt tears well up in her eyes, "I'm so sorry, monkey," She said softly and the boy just leaned into her as she hugged him.

"It wasn't your fault, mama. Plus, Uncle Alex says scars are cool," Meredith let out a watery laugh then and nodded.

"He's not wrong, buddy," She spoke softly with him for a few minutes while Addison watched on with a smile on her face. The red head heard a second set of little feet approaching and held her hands out to Henry. She picked the boy up and settled him against her side before Bailey walked in and Meredith picked him up as well.

"You're okay, mama?" Was asked fearfully.

"I'm perfect, B."

oooOOooOOooo

When Meredith was finally allowed off of the crutches a few weeks later, it was just in time for her to be able to go to the boys' opening game without them. She trailed behind Addison who had her hand in Zola's as they made their way towards the parents' section after having dropped the boys off with their team.

Addison took a seat with Zola on her lap and before Meredith could sit beside her, the man from the practice a few weeks ago did so. Addison looked to Meredith and the blonde put a finger to her lip and shot her a look to just go with it. Meredith took a seat on his other side and for his part, he didn't seem to notice her.

Meredith took a moment to look at her two girls. All three of them were wearing team t-shirts and Zola and Addison looked adorable sat together right then. Addison had pulled her ponytail through a baseball cap to keep the sun out of her eyes and had on a pair of little denim shorts that had Meredith's mouth going dry earlier when she'd first seen her in them.

"Hi, I'm Keith," Meredith was impressed. She hadn't even gotten his name last time. Addison glanced at him and subtly glanced at Meredith who just nodded at her and pointed from behind him.

"Addison," Was said sweetly and the man smiled at her.

"So which one is yours?" Was asked as he gestured to the field and Addison pointed Bailey and Henry out to him. Meredith watched as his eyebrows furrowed for a moment before he shook his head at himself, "And who is this?" He gestured to Zola who hadn't been paying them any attention.

"This is Zola," Was said as she gently bounced the girl on her knees earning a giggle from her. The man continued to flirt with Addison for a few moments and Meredith's smirk just continued to grow until Zola spoke up.

"Mama?" Was asked without turning her head. Meredith answered her without a second thought.

"Yeah, Zo?" The man's head snapped up and he looked confused.

"Can I have an ice cream?" Meredith nodded and held her hand out as she stepped around them. The girl slid off of Addison's lap to go with her mother and the man took the first chance that Addison was looking in the opposite direction of him to flee the area.

She finally saw Meredith making her way back towards her minus Zola and plus two ice creams. Meredith sat down beside her and handed her one before looking towards her, "Umm, did you lose her?"

"No, a few of her friends are on the playground," Meredith pointed to the equipment not even twenty feet from them, "I told her she could play if she stayed where I could see her," Addison nodded and took a bite of the ice cream Meredith had handed her, "And Keith went where?"

Addison laughed, "Oh your guess is as good as mine. He fled," Meredith giggled then too and smirked at her, "I'll take it he's the one who hit on you?"

"Uh huh," Was mumbled as Meredith took another bite.

"Maybe I should go find him and hit him or something," Was said playfully and Meredith smirked.

"I think I like angry, jealous Addison."

"You're awful."

oooOOooOOooo

Meredith was coming out of the bathroom that night when Addison's phone rang. The red head who had been almost asleep, groaned and threw her hand out to grab it from the night stand, "Hello?" Was said groggily as Meredith climbed into the bed and Addison sat up and rubbed at her face to wake herself up, "Woah, Charlotte. Calm down, which one is it?" She was silent for a moment, "So it's not Georgia this time?... Okay and what's going on with Caroline? Your husband is a pediatrician… Woah, just let me talk to Cooper," Addison waited and then sighed, "How are you more hysterical than Charlotte? That's pretty impressive. Is there anyone there who can tell me what's wrong so I can actually understand it?" She nodded and a moment later Meredith saw her body tense up, "Jake," Was said coldly and she listened to what he had to say before sighing, "I'll be there as soon as I can get a flight. Please tell her to breathe, she has three other children to worry about and they don't need to see either of them like that."

Addison hung up and got up out of the bed. Meredith watched her but didn't speak, knowing that Addison was going to do whatever she needed to before she would speak. After she had thrown clothes into a suitcase, she threw a leg over Meredith's lap and settled straddling the blonde as she leaned into her and breathed in deeply.

"Caroline needs some procedure that Cooper isn't qualified to do.. Not that they would let him do it anyway. I need to fly out and see what's going on," Meredith just nodded as she trailed her hands over Addison's back, "I'll take Henry. They've all been asking to see him anyway."

"You're going to wake him up right now?" Addison sighed and nodded after a moment. She got up and was surprised when Meredith got up and grabbed her hand to follow her. She looked at her in shock and Meredith laughed, "Well if you're taking my baby, I'm going to need to say good bye," Addison just laughed and nodded.

oooOOooOOooo

After Addison had done her preliminary exam on Caroline, she'd administered a few medications that should help and booked an OR for that night. She then made her way to the practice with Henry in tow.

She was now sat in the kitchen with Naomi and Violet. Henry was sat to her left being mostly quiet aside from the occasional growl that was being made while he played with his dinosaurs. Her phone rang in the middle of their conversation and she looked at it and saw Meredith's name.

"Hey, Henry, why don't you go answer this?" He took the phone from her without question and she sighed when he started to leave the room. She hadn't had the whole "I'm dating my dead ex-husband's wife" talk yet.

"Hello?" Her eyes widened, "Mama!" The two women sat across from her snapped their gaze to her immediately as the child left the room and Addison dropped her head to her hands and groaned.

"Addie?" The woman nodded but didn't look up, "Are you seeing a woman?"

"Um, yes," She said quietly as she finally uncovered her face.

"A woman close enough to your son for him to call her mama?" Addison nodded again and grimaced at the conversation she was about to have to have, "And she doesn't have a problem with that?"

"Well, her kids call me mommy so there's not much she can say is there?" Was said and they both just gaped at her.

"You've only been gone a little over a year. How the hell did you meet someone that fast?" Addison scrunched her face up and sighed, "Addison Montgomery."

"It's Meredith," Was whispered out. The two women looked at each other and Violet opened her mouth only to have Addison cut her off, "I don't want to hear the shrink talk, Vi."

"Fair enough," Was said after a moment. The woman stared at her before asking her question, "Are you sure?"

"Very," She heard the sounds of her child's giggles coming back towards the room and Henry stepped into the room and looked up at her.

"Mama wants to know if you're finished being a chicken yet?" He listened to the phone for a moment before laughing, "And then she told me to cluck but I'm good," Addison rolled her eyes and held her hand out for the phone.

"You are terrible," Was said as she placed it to her ear. 

"You love it," Was laughed out, "And we miss you both so much. And just FYI, you've got two very pissed off little people on your hands. They were not happy when they got up this morning minus two Montgomerys," Addison laughed and nodded.

"I'm sure they weren't."

oooOOooOOooo

When Addison finally had a minute to herself later, she called Meredith and sighed when she heard the woman's voice, "Hello?"

"Hey, darling," She heard Meredith shifting and listened for a minute.

"Sorry, I was in a board meeting."

"Meredith, you could have let it go to voice mail, sweetheart."

"Ehh, I wasn't really feeling the meeting anyway," Addison just laughed and nodded, "How is everything there?"

"Everything is on track right now. Caroline is scheduled for surgery tonight and Henry and I should be back sometime tomorrow," She looked up when someone called her name and sighed, "I need to go. I love you, sweetheart and I'll call for the kids later, okay?"

"Sounds great. I love you too, Ads."

oooOOooOOooo

Meredith sighed for the hundredth time that night when Bailey refused to go to sleep without talking to Addison. She had finally talked Zola into laying down and her daughter had fallen asleep once she was still for a while. Bailey, on the other hand, was having none of that.

"B, come on, sweetheart. You need to go to sleep," Was said softly as she ran her fingers through his hair.

"No, I want mommy," Meredith sighed.

"Mommy's busy, buddy. She's working," The boy shook his head and Meredith looked down at him, "Come on, Bailey. You know you need sleep, little man."

"Mommy," Was whined out and Meredith sighed again, "I just want mommy."

"Bailey, buddy, she's away on work, sweetheart."

"But daddy was away on work and he didn't come back," Was said quietly and Meredith froze. Now it all made sense. Bailey had been almost inconsolable the last few days. She bent and picked him up and held him to her tightly as she made her way down the hallway and into her room.

She sat down on the bed and rocked him gently against her as she dropped kisses into his hair, "Buddy, I promise you that mommy is fine. She's going to be back tomorrow with Henry," The boy didn't respond and she sighed again, "Come on, B. You have to know that she's okay."

"But we thought daddy was okay too," Was mumbled against her and Meredith was on the verge of joining her son in crying now. She sighed in relief when her phone rang and she saw Addison's name pop up.

"Hey, I have a very upset little boy right here."

"Let me talk to him?" Meredith handed the phone to Bailey and he sat back to take the phone.

"Hello?" Was said tearfully, "Mommy, you're okay?" He sniffed again, "You promise?" Meredith felt him lean forward against her as he spoke to her, "Uh huh… I love you too, mommy… Good night," He handed the phone back to Meredith and she dropped a kiss into blonde hair as she put the phone back to her ear.

"Thank you so much."

"It's not a problem, Meredith. Would you talk to Henry?"

"Yeah, baby," She heard the phone be transferred before Henry answered her, "Hey, monkey."

"Hey, mama!" Meredith grinned, "I miss you!"

"I miss you too, monkey. You all ready for bed, little guy?"

"Yes, ma'am," She grinned, "I love you!"

"I love you too, Henry. Good night, little man."

"Night," She heard the phone be moved again and looked down to see Bailey asleep against her. She gently laid him down on the bed beside her.

"Addie?"

"Yeah, I miss you too."

"I miss you so much, baby," Meredith said quietly as she laid down on her side and faced her son while he slept soundly, "Bailey may have gotten to me," She laughed off.

"What do you mean?"

"He was really upset earlier and when I said you were away on work, his response was that daddy was away on work too and he didn't come back," The line was silent for a moment and Meredith waited for Addison's response.

"I promise you I'm going to be okay and we'll both be back tomorrow and you'll probably have to pry Henry off of you with a crow bar," Meredith giggled in response.

"I will happily hug that little munchkin as long as he wants," She said happily and heard Addison laugh, "I love you, baby. Good night."

"I love you too, Meredith. Good night, darling."

oooOOooOOooo

Meredith was stood at the nurse's station the next day when she felt a small body collide with her legs. She looked down to see the top of a dark head of hair and grinned before bending and picking Henry up. The boy hugged her tightly.

"Where's mommy?" Was asked as she held him just as tightly.

"Elevator," Meredith giggled as she settled him on her hip and held him to her so she could sign off on a post op file. She heard footsteps approaching and looked up to see Addison rounding the corner.

"Henry, I told you to stay with me, buddy," The boy just shrugged and Addison laughed as she reached Meredith and pressed a chaste kiss to her cheek.

"But I wanted mama," Was said adorably and Meredith grinned brightly as she hugged Henry more tightly and grinned at Addison.

"How cute is that?" Was said happily and Addison just shook her head, "I'm done for the day. Do you want to go get lunch?"

"Sounds great, Mer. What do you think, Henry?" He just nodded against Meredith and she smiled as she closed her files before following Addison back towards the elevator. They made their way to the daycare and Meredith stepped into the room with her two Montgomerys, one of who was still clinging to her.

Bailey was sat playing with blocks and Meredith grinned, "Bailey, let's go eat, buddy," The boy put his blocks away before standing and turning around. Addison bent and scooped him up as he ran to her and held him tightly against her.

"Hey, Bailey."

"Mommy," Was said softly as he clung to her and she pressed a kiss to the side of his head, "You're okay."

"I'm okay," Was said softly as she followed Meredith towards the entrance of the hospital and out to the car, "Okay, so we'll go get Zola and then get lunch?"

"Sounds like a plan."


End file.
